kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
Sakura Hurricane
The is the first of the Lock Vehicles available to be used by the Armored Riders and New Generation Riders, which is summoned by unlocking the Sakura Hurricane Lockseed. All known Lock Vehicles in possession of Yggdrasill Corporation had been sabotaged by New Generation Rider Sigurd as well as their main Crack portal to avoid interference with his conquest for the Forbidden Fruit. Design Sakura Hurricane consists of the following parts: * is the windshield of Sakura Hurricane. It also fulfills the role of radar, and in addition to detecting surrounding conditions during driving, collect data necessary for traveling. * is the flower-shaped control device that controls the function of Sakura Hurricane. It controls all functions such as power system, navigation while driving, support for posture control. Spatial projection display is carried and instruments such as dimension indicator can be projected from here and displayed. * is a cylinder-shaped warp driving device that artificially generates distortion of space or joins the spaces apart together. * is an oscillator installed on the fender, that generates an energy shield to protect passengers and car body from gravity anomalies that occur when passing through a crack in space. * is a cylinder-shaped energy shield oscillator. Cooperate with Front Vine to create an energy shield covering the vehicle body and passengers. * is the armor to guard the equipment of the rear wheel and power transmission system. It also has the role of protecting the car body from external shocks occurring during sub-space traveling. * is a four-stroke in-line four-cylinder gasoline engine of Sakura Hurricane. By utilizing a part of the output of the dimension shifter with the main power during normal traveling, the ordinary 150% acceleration can be obtained momentarily. * is a 2-piston-caliper-hydraulic-disc brake. With a strong stopping power, the braking distance is reduced to 40% of the usual braking system. * is the riding seat of Sakura Hurricane. The special resin cushion inside the seat freely deforms according to the attitude of the passenger, and absorbs the impact and prevents the balance from collapsing. It also supports acrobatic movements such as running at high speed and jumping off from high altitude. * is the all-round type tires for both on-road and off-road use. It is gathered up with high quality such as grip, brake effectiveness and controllability. Known Users *Armored Rider Gaim (Gaim Episodes 3, 8, 9, Sengoku Movie Battle, 10, 15, 16, 19, 22, Kamen Rider Taisen, 24, 45, Super Hero Taisen GP) *Armored Rider Ryugen (Gaim Episode 7) *Armored Rider Kurokage (Gaim Episode 10) *Armored Rider Bravo (Gaim Episode 10) *New Generation Rider Zangetsu Shin (Kamen Rider: Battride War II) History Armored Rider Gaim was given the prototype Sakura Hurricane on the house by Lock Dealer Sid who, while also giving the prototype Rose Attacker to Armored Rider Baron, made the point that an update was needed as the first confrontation between two Armored Riders advanced beyond a simple Inves Game. Facing each other in a bike race, the two Armored Riders were shocked to find themselves transported to the Helheim Forest via cracks that had suddenly generated when the Lock Vehicles reached their top speed. While Kaito left to explore, Gaim had his first confrontation with Armored Rider Zangetsu, and fled back to Zawame after he was defeated. Armored Rider Ryugen borrowed Gaim's Sakura Hurricane to catch up with the Evolved Inoshishi Inves, while Gaim was in Suika Arms. Gaim used the Sakura Hurricane to rescue Mai Takatsukasa when she was lost in the Helheim Forest. Humorously, Gaim, upon entering the forest, found himself landing flat on the ground as the Sakura Hurricane had driven through the crack off a hill. Alongside Ryugen's Rose Attacker, Gaim used the Sakura Hurricane to enter the Helheim Forest where they would acquire a Helheim's Fruit in order to capture an Inves. A Sakura Hurricane was provided to Armored Rider Kurokage by Sid for Christmas along with a Rose Attacker for Armored Rider Gridon, having been convinced by Mitsuzane and Kouta who had arranged a contest between the Armored Riders to collect the most Lockseeds in the Helheim Forest, actually a cover to uncover the secret of the forest while using their rival Riders as decoys against the intimidating white Armored Rider. Learning of the contest via Beat Rider Hotline, Armored Rider Bravo decided to join the game as well and so acquired his own Sakura Hurricane. During the Underground Empire Badan crisis, Gaim rode his Sakura Hurricane to catch up with Kamen Rider Decade as he was defeated by Kamen Rider Fifteen. Riding a Sakura Hurricane, Kouta engaged in a bike chase against Kaito's Rose Attacker amidst their warring Inves armies during their final battle. Gaim struck Baron off his Rose Attacker, who proceeded to switch to a Dandeliner where he soon returned the favor by striking Gaim's Sakura Hurricane, leading him to summon a Dandeliner and continue the chase. Rider Grand Prix Gaim, as a Shocker Rider, participates in the Rider Grand Prix race, riding his Sakura Hurricane. His bike, along with Double's RevolGarry, is destroyed in the race by Rider 3's TriCyclone. Lockseed * : Summons a Sakura Hurricane Rider Machine. It is Lockseed LV-01. Legend Rider Signal Bike * : Allows Mach to activate a Kourin Signal Legend. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into . Notes *Coincidentally, Hurricane was the name of Kamen Rider V3's motorcycle. *Gaim appears riding his Sakura Hurricane, among the other Kamen Riders on their Rider Machines, in the animated ending sequence of Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai. *Curiously, the Sakura Hurricane was featured on the Movie War Full Throttle official website as Gaim's Rider Machine equivalent to Kamen Rider Drive's Tridoron, despite the fact that it didn't actually appear in the movie. Appearances **Episode 7: Great Ball Watermelon, Big Bang! **Episode 8: Baron's New Power, Mango **Episode 9: The Monster Inves Capture Battle! **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale'' **Episode 10: Rider Great Assembly! Revealing the Mystery of the Forest! **Episode 15: The Man Who Developed the Belts **Episode 16: The New Arms! Jimber Lemon is Born! **Episode 19: The Gifted Secret Weapon **Episode 22: The Truth of One-Seventh ** Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai **Episode 24: The New Formidable Enemy: Over Lord **Episode 45: The Fated Two's Final Battle! * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER }} Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Rider Machines Category:Arsenal (Gaim)